


Не бросайте меня

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Демонические семейные ценности [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Sort Of, fem!Vergil - Freeform, Вергилия - мама Неро, Данте - папа Неро, Сомнительная мораль, бладплей, воссоединение демонической семьи, все наконец кончается хорошо, демонические семейные ценности, кинкище на кровь, эротический триллер с элементами комедии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Неро, на самом деле, рад, что родители нашли способ вернуться из ада. Осталось только привыкнуть к тому, что демонические семейные ценности сильно отличаются от человеческих.





	Не бросайте меня

В фильмах семейные разговоры всегда выглядели как-то мило и по-домашнему. Неро смотрел и думал о том, что ему бы тоже очень хотелось когда-нибудь собраться семьей, которой у него никогда не было, и поговорить о чем-то жизненно-важном.  
  
И вот теперь они посреди «семейного разговора», и Неро хочется сбежать и никогда больше своих ненормальных родителей не видеть.  
  
Вергилия — любимая, блять, мамуля — кажется глыбой льда, ее невозмутимости Неро сейчас очень завидует. Данте — любимый, блять, папуля — сидит рядом с ней, касаясь ее руки, будто иначе они не могут, и кажется ужасно довольным.  
  
— Окей, ты моя мать, — Неро опасливо показывает на Вергилию пальцем. Потом переводит на Данте, — ты мой отец. И вы сраные близнецы.  
  
— Что тебя смущает, еще раз?  
  
Убийственное спокойствие в ее голосе просто обескураживает.  
  
— Последний пункт. Про близнецов.  
  
Вергилия изобразила кивок и сделала очень умное лицо. Выражение было таким, словно она вообще не понимала, в чем дело.  
  
Ох, черт. До Неро дошло: она действительно не понимает. Вообще. Как будто в ее картине мира абсолютно нормально трахаться с собственным братом, рожать от него, а потом забывать о ребенке на двадцать с хреном лет.  
  
Почему они все такие ненормальные?  
  
Неро слишком быстро понял, что остаться пожить в агентстве, чтобы сблизиться с семьей, было очень плохой идеей.  
  
Конечно, голод, глодавший Неро так сильно на протяжении двух месяцев, что их не было, немного утих, стоило начать проводить столько времени в одном доме. Неро хоть и старался поменьше попадаться им обоим на глаза, все же был рад.  
  
Когда Данте позвонил ему и сообщил, что они вернулись, Неро рванул так быстро, как мог, и добрался до агентства в рекордные сроки. Он тогда вцепился в Данте так крепко, как только мог, вспоминая его дурацкое обещание не исчезать и то, как он в итоге исчез — сбежал в ад вместе с сестрой, которая оставила только тонкую ветхую ниточку надежды. Когда в то же утро Неро увидел Вергилию, то ощутил такое острое желание коснуться и ее тоже. Но он не решился.  
  
Если Данте был пушистым тигром, который выпускал когти, только когда очень прижмет, то Вергилия была обнаженным лезвием меча, холодной острой сталью, что прекрасно знает о своей силе. Она причиняла боль одним только взглядом, разрезая им по диагонали. Неро казалось, на его теле остаются следы от каждого движения ее глаз.  
  
И все бы хорошо, но ночами они шумели.  
  
Днями тоже, на самом деле, но днем у Неро было много предлогов, чтобы сбежать из здания на прогулку.  
  
А ночью он очень хотел спать. И не мог, потому что два демона были все еще очень рады счастливому воссоединению.  
  
Судя по адским воплям, они друг друга убивали. Но если бы это было действительно смертоубийство, то Данте бы не светил после такой довольной сытой улыбкой и не красовался бы огромными и глубокими следами от укусов. Вергилия бы не выглядела такой расслабленной и, казалось, счастливой. Неро потихоньку учился читать ее выражение лица, хотя это и было сложно. И он все еще старался держаться от нее подальше.  
  
Неро ни капли не сомневался в том, что вопил по ночам именно Данте, а от того опасался Вергилии только сильнее.  
  
Но все же ему хотелось — чего-то.  
  
Спать, например.  
  
Когда стало подозрительно тихо, Неро встал с постели. Он выскользнул из отведенной ему комнаты, прислушиваясь.  
  
Неужели кого-то все-таки убили?  
  
Он прошелся по коридору. Дверь в родительскую спальню была приоткрыта, внутри было тихо, и Неро очень опасливо заглянул внутрь. Кровью были забрызганы стены, пол, она была даже на потолке, а все простыни и покрывала оказались перекрашены в красный. Остро пахло этой же самой кровью, и от запаха у Неро почему-то рот наполнился слюной, и жаром скатилось по позвоночнику. Он одернул себя, нахмурившись, а потом окинул мирно спящих родителей взглядом: Данте лежал на боку, все его плечи были искусаны, казалось, кое-где выдирали мясо целыми кусками. Он медленно регенерировал, потихоньку зарастали самые маленькие и слабые отметины. Вергилия держала его сзади, крепко обнимала со спины, когтистую демоническую лапу сложив на живот, огромные когти легко продавливали мягкую человеческую кожу. Они потихоньку втягивались, но тоже как-то лениво и медленно. Неро сглотнул.  
  
Это выглядело дико, конечно, но, черт, ему вдруг очень захотелось прилечь рядом.  
  
Он мотнул головой, потом поднял глаза и случайно столкнулся с ледяными глазами матери. Та смотрела из-за плеча Данте, совершенно спокойно, но от этого взгляда у Неро все равно пробежались тревожные мурашки, и он поспешил ретироваться, пытаясь отделаться от непонятно откуда взявшегося желания вернуться и подойти поближе.  
  
Утром Данте очень громко заказывал пиццу, что и заставило Неро выползти из комнаты ближе к полудню. Он опасливо пригнулся почти в самом начале лестницы, чтобы проверить, чем любимые родители там занимаются на диване, и сбежать в случае чего-то, что для его психики слишком травмирующе.  
  
Если не считать того, что они были близнецами, то ничего пугающего они не творили: просто целовались. И выглядело это нежно: Данте придерживал сестру, подхватив под спину, а она полулежала, закинув ноги ему на бедра, приобняв за шею сильными руками.  
  
Неро успел облегченно выдохнуть. Ладно, хоть в его представлении это все еще и было дико, все-таки они не творили ничего по-демонически стремного (как ночью), а в каждом движении сквозила такая любовь, что становилось неловко именно от этого. Неро казалось, он лишний и мешает даже тем, что просто подглядывает вне поля их видимости.  
  
Он покосился на стол, где осталась пицца, что и было причиной его вылазки из комнаты, осторожно тихо встал и так же тихо попытался спуститься.  
  
Неро показалось, они даже не услышали.  
  
Он был уже на четвертой ступени от подножия лестницы, когда Вергилия сомкнула зубы у Данте на нижней губе. Неро, кажется, не сдержался, и громко выматерился вслух: кровь хлынула, заливая нижнюю половину ее лица, Данте даже не поморщился и не одернулся, позволяя ей буквально отдирать полоску кожи.  
  
Неро рванулся наверх так быстро, как только мог, пока его не стошнило.  
  
Он упал на постель, стараясь стереть эту сцену из своей памяти, но то, что увидено, уже никогда не забудется.  
  
Он едва сдержал тошноту и остался лежать.  
  
Надолго одного его не оставили, уже через несколько минут у двери послышались шаги.  
  
— Ребенок, ты есть хотел?  
  
Неро повернул к Данте голову, и у него непроизвольно вырвалось «ух ты ж бля».  
  
В руке тот держал коробку с пиццей. От крови Данте уже оттерся, но его нижняя губа еще не до конца зажила, и сейчас была очень похожа на заячью губу, через прореху было видно десну и зубы. Звуки у него из-за этого получались немного смазанные.  
  
Неро сглотнул.  
  
— Хотел, — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как срастается кожа. Данте опустил коробку с пиццей на кровать, его губа окончательно срослась, и он потер ее пальцем. — И вот это вот нормально, ты хочешь сказать?..  
  
— Ну мамочка твоя тоже есть хотела, — Данте хохотнул. Неро передернуло.  
  
— Отвратительно, — уронил он. Данте пожал плечами.  
  
— Что естественно, то не сверхъестественно, — рассудил он, и с этим очень сложно было поспорить. — Чего ты так реагируешь? Ты тоже мне чуть губу не откусил тогда.  
  
Неро почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
Он прочистил горло и дернул плечом, подтягивая к себе коробку с пиццей.  
  
— Не могу привыкнуть. Ко всему этому.  
  
Данте пожал плечами.  
  
— Да привыкнешь, мы теперь никуда не денемся.  
  
Неро обиженно на него посмотрел, но так и не высказался: Данте уже говорил так, а потом исчез на два месяца.  
  
Данте его взгляд или не заметил, или решил не подавать виду.  
  
Когда Неро поел, он тихо высунулся из своей комнаты, донес коробку с пиццей до мусорки и вернулся к своей двери.  
  
Его остановила тишина.  
  
Неро остановился в коридоре, прислушиваясь. Дверь в родительскую спальню была приоткрыта, он робко заглянул: пол от крови, похоже, оттерли, стены только частично, а на потолке остались замысловатые росчерки.  
  
Данте был где-то внизу, он шумно ругался с кем-то по телефону, так что Неро тихонько скользнул в спальню, не сводя взгляда со спящей Вергилии. Та даже так выглядела собранной, Ямато была приставлена к тумбочке, чтобы до нее было легко дотянуться, и Неро опасливо сглотнул, думая, а не снесут ли ему голову от неожиданности.  
  
Он подошел ближе. Ему показалось, дыхание Вергилии чуть изменилось, будто она проснулась, но веки она не подняла. Тогда он позволил себе просто лечь рядом: простыни были свежими и пока еще чистыми.  
  
Лежать к матери настолько близко было…  
  
Неро не знал, как это было.  
  
Вергилия казалась смертоносным оружием, только Неро все равно чувствовал, где-то на уровне самых глубоких инстинктов, которых никак не перекрыть человеческой своей сущностью, потребность быть с ней рядом. Как жажда, которую можно утолить, лишь только коснувшись воды.  
  
Она подняла веки и посмотрела на него. Неро застыл, боясь пошевелиться или что-то сказать, хотя очень хотелось сморозить что-то глупое типа «привет».  
  
Но он ничего не сказал, а Вергилия все так же молча повернулась к нему лицом, ложась набок, а потом опять закрыла глаза и затихла.  
  
Неро показалось, что в этом есть какое-то безграничное огромное доверие.  
  
Сердце заколотилось в горле, и почему-то неожиданно захотелось по-детски разреветься.  
  
Как будто от обиды.  
  
— Ты меня бросила.  
  
Вергилия открыла глаза и посмотрела на него, взгляд резанул бритвой.  
  
Неро прикусил язык.  
  
— Не отрицаю, — согласилась она очень тихо и очень спокойно. Неро опешил, ловя себя на этом. Как будто он ждал каких-то оправданий. Не ждал, это было бы глупо. Да ведь?  
  
Вергилия протянула к нему руку. Неро задержал дыхание, будто ее пальцы могли так запросто вспороть ему кожу одним прикосновением, но они, холодные, просто легли ему на щеку и огладили, задевая губы.  
  
Неро очень захотелось впиться в них зубами, раздробить кости и разодрать кожу, чтобы кровь хлынула на язык. Этой мысли он почти испугался, но потом вспомнил, как она почти отодрала Данте губу.  
  
Насколько вероятно, что в демонических семьях такое поведение нормально?  
  
Желание сворачивалось где-то в животе, отдавая в грудь. Оно было похоже на голод, но было таким мучительным, словно ел Неро в последний раз несколько лет назад.  
  
Неро дернулся и укусил ее за палец, кажется, почти не думая. Вергилия не одернулась, смотря спокойно. Она подвинулась чуть ближе, опаляя дыханием лицо, и шепнула:  
  
— Давай.  
  
Неро прокусил кожу, меж зубов отчетливо хрустнула кость. От крови, попавшей на язык, зашумело в ушах, сердце забилось в горле, и захотелось больше. Снять кожу сразу с горла, укусить и глотать.  
  
Черт, это ненормально, но…  
  
Вергилия отняла руку. Неро потянулся за ней, желая еще, но его остановили. Мать притянула его к себе, положила ладонь на торчащие волосы и сжала пряди меж пальцами, вынуждая ткнуться лицом в шею. Неро ощутил пульс под губами, и по позвоночнику продрало сладкой дрожью. Захотелось выть.  
  
Почему ощущение было знакомым?  
  
Десны заломило так, будто зубы только-только резались, желание сомкнуть челюсть на казавшейся такой тонкой коже быстро стало невыносимым, и ему это позволили. Порвать кожу оказалось неожиданно нелегко, кровь, попавшая на язык, была горячей и знакомой.  
  
Неро не понимал, почему она такая знакомая.  
  
Вергилия дышала удивительно ровно для той, кому разодрали горло зубами.  
  
Неро вдруг ощутил, что веки налились свинцом. Двух глотков будто хватило, чтобы наесться, и теперь сильно клонило в сон. Неро помнил, насколько Вергилия опасна (насколько опасна может быть демоница, оторвавшая ему руку одним движением), но здесь и сейчас он ощутил неожиданную удивительную безопасность, какую не ощущал никогда.  
  
Забывшись, Неро даже не услышал шагов. Он ощутил, как прогнулась кровать под еще одним весом, шевельнулся, но ему не дали отстраниться. Данте лег сзади вплотную, опалив теплом, его руки бережно сжали поперек груди, Неро ощутил, как к затылку прижались губы.  
  
Он явно не так представлял себе посиделки с родителями. И явно никогда не думал о том, чтобы лежать с ними в обнимку, вроде по возрасту уже не положено.  
  
Большой внутренний человек, наконец, заткнулся, а маленький внутренний демон радостно заурчал, пригревшись и сворачиваясь клубком.  
  
Сверху поднялось синее крыло, закрывая его от дневного света.  
  
Неро ощутил себя… дома.  
  
Он вдруг понял, что находится там, где его принимают целиком и полностью. Он больше не один.  
  
Очень только хотелось надеяться, что один он больше никогда не будет.  
  
— Только попробуйте бросить меня еще раз, — прошептал Неро едва слышно.  
  
Маленький внутренний демон выпустил когти, чтобы вцепиться и не отпустить.

**Author's Note:**

> Данте называет Неро "ребенок", потому что для меня его "пацан" в русской локализации максимально meh. Да, по духу Данте слово подходит, но не соотносится с первой реакцией Неро в DMC4.


End file.
